Visual displays are provided on a seasonal basis to celebrate the season. For example, visual displays may be disposed in a family home during the Christmas season to enhance the appearance of the season in the home and to celebrate the season. Although popular, the visual displays now in use have a limited appeal. It would be desirable to provide a visual display which has an advanced aesthetic and sophistication and which represents a particular season (e.g., Christmas) on a more fulfilling basis than the visual displays of the prior art.